


Fluff files readthrough (Podfic)

by J_Shute



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff files, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Shute/pseuds/J_Shute
Summary: A read through of the three fluffy stories (Jailbuns and prison foxes, Brave-Loyal-Helpful-Trustworthy and Marsupials) that I did for Cimar's fluff files colab.





	Fluff files readthrough (Podfic)

This is a testing of the waters read-through I decided to do, to see if doing more has any merits to it. If you'd like me to do more read throughs (I'm thinking of doing 'Different' and 'Fantastic Foxes of Zootopia' if the demand is there) please comment. Talk on the fics, or any tips and stuff for the audio log, is also appreciated.

[Soundcloud link here](https://soundcloud.com/james-griffith-136363379/triple-fluff)


End file.
